Recognition, rehabilitation and reuse of Superfund sites in Rhode Island are complex technical and practical problems requiring a multidisciplinary approach. This SBRP brings together faculty with basic and applied scientific expertise in engineering, biomedical research, and social sciences who will work together with the Rhode Island Departments of Health and Environmental Management. The faculty and state administrators will direct their efforts towards solving environmental health, management, and communication issues surrounding local contaminated sites. This interdisciplinary partnership between an academic institution and local government agencies provides a unique educational opportunity for undergraduate and graduate students at Brown University. The Specific Aims are: 1) To develop and implement a sequence of didactic courses and laboratory experiences related to environmental contaminants, human health effects, and rehabilitation of Brownfield and Superfund sites. 2) To organize interdisciplinary research teams of undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral research associates based on the biomedical and engineering research projects supported by this Superfund Basic Research Grant. 3) To provide opportunities for field work, community outreach and communication, and other enrichment activities for undergraduate and graduate students. 4) To develop a scholarly concentration in environmental health for medical students at The Warren Alpert School of Medicine at Brown University and to develop a Master of Science Program in Environmental Health and Engineering. 5) To monitor, evaluate, and revise this interdisciplinary educational and research program.